The Hero Reawakened
by Teen preacher
Summary: And so the hero of time once again draws his blade. Set as a filler between Ocarina of time and Majora's Mask! no longer a one shot, read and review for it fuels my posting!
1. Awaken Thou Hero

**Chapter One:**

" _ **Awaken Thou Hero"**_

 _Hello my friends! So good to be back! I cannot tell you all how long I have waited to post this new story. I feel it is the start of something fresh. ENJOY! :TP_

Another restless night in Hyrule, and the storm carried no better notion, yet aside from the beating rain, all was silent within the confines of Lon Lon Ranch, all save for its main caretaker. Malon laid on her side, watching the turbulent movement of her husband's sleeping form. This was the fourth night in a row, and her concerns have peaked regarding the hero's night terrors.

"How much longer must you endure this my love?" As if on cue, Link stirred and shot up with a gasp, his body drenched in sweat. He glanced around the room as his memory slowly returned to him.

"Will you be granted no rest fairy boy?" Upon hearing these words, Link turned his gaze to his wife, his heart slowing and his countenance easing. "What was it about my husband?" Malon asked as she slowly traced her fingertips across her husband's bare back.

"Ganon is dead, yet I cannot rest without this recurring dream of destruction..." Malon lifts herself up and rests her chin on Link's shoulder as she whispers for him to tell her of the dream. " It...was nothing..." Link rose from their bed and puled his cloak around his as he stepped out into the pouring rain. As he closed the door behind him, Malon began to weep.

Link walked out into the field and made his way along the corral fencing hoping in vain for a little cover from the rain. As Link made his way across the field, he allowed himself to delve deep within his psyche. It wasn't until he nearly ran into the outer wall that he even cast a glance up in front of him. Shivering from the cold, Link trod the remaining few yards to the old silo barn, now used to house the cows.

"This is the only way that I can know for sure." Link stated as he turned the handle and made his way into the dimly lit barn.

Upon entry, his mind raced back to the days of youth and the short portion of the time of his adulthood that he spent with his friend, and guide. It was times like these that he desired nay, yearned for the light that she cast both physically and emotionally. Those times when even the people he sought to save turned on him for his actions which led to their salvation. He knew that she would always remain by his side. This is why her departure devastated him. Although never really understanding her reason for leaving; to Link, Navi was still and would forever remain one of his closest friends.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Link turned to one of the oil lamps and turned the wick up slightly so that enough light would be cast upon his current mission. Link made his way past the pens, nudging some of the cattle from his way and receiving a moan of annoyance every once in a while. Finally Link reached a few stacks of boxes, mostly medical supplies and stored food for those dire times of need that haven't come yet. However these were not his goal, removing them and tracing the wall with his fingers until he finds what he alone knows about, Link smiles as he finds a groove and presses in and up causing a panel to give way, and a new way to go to be opened. Link followed the narrow hallway for a good minute before reaching a ladder and beginning his climb. At this point a look of worry has become a look of despair as Link has allowed his mentality to run free. He allows a few tears to escape before finally covering his emotions and screaming into the thunder. Reaching the top, Link enters a crows nest of sorts, an old lookout built into the walls long forgotten by a war which should have never happened. Turning his gaze from what would be the spires of Hyrule castle if it weren't for the clouds, Link rests his hands upon an iron chest sealed with a cylindrical lock that he and he alone knows the combination to. "Please be wrong..." Link stammers as he unlocks the chest and opens the lid. He falls to his knees, exhaustion finally catching up to him as he removes something from the chest bundled tight in a scarlet cloth.

Link gazed at the bundle for what seemed to him like days, steeling himself for this very moment in time. He exhales loudly as he removes the scarlet cloth revealing second companion through his trial and his only hope for answers to these wicked dreams.

"I had hoped and prayed that I would never have to draw you from your scabbard again, pray tell me; my friend, that I can rest in my thoughts..." Link draws the Master Sword from its scabbard, and its blade is illuminated with the power to repel evil. At this point, the Triforce etched into the blade begins to glow as does the one in Links hand. The glow first is light, then gold "Once again, defeat is snatched from the jaws of victory." turning from the chest to the lookout, Link hears a mighty roar of thunder as lightning silhouettes what could only be described as a rend in the sky. Pouring out from it, every evil and blasphemous thing imaginable, darkness falls as the roaring thunder increases. Another blast of lightning fills the sky as Link beholds a creature shrouded by darkness escaping the rend. Link grips the hilt of his blade firmly as the shadow creature approaches. The creature twitches its head causing the ground to tremble under its evil power. Link barely has enough time to brace himself before a monolithic bolt of lightening destroys the perch beneath him causing him to plummet to the ground below. The last sound he heard before blacking out was the faint sound of hoofs against earth.

Well my friends? Do tell your thoughts on this chapter, shall I continue or nay? R&R and I shall be grateful! And as always, Happy Reading!

TP.


	2. Unsheath Thine Blade

**Chapter Two:**

" _ **Unsheathe Thine Blade"**_

 _TP: Hello my friends, here is another chapter brought to you by the wonderful workers of my mental factory. In all seriousness, I am grateful for the comment and as such, have decided to continue the story. Read on readers!_

Link awoke with a start, his hands tracing his body searching for broken bones and torn flesh. At this point, Malon enters the room carrying a wash-pan and fresh clothing.

"How long was I out for? Such a fall should have left me too broken to heal." Link asks, confused as he continues searching his body in his groggy state.

"My love, there was no fall. You went right back to sleep last night..." Malon set the water pale near the bed and began wiping Links brow as she cupped his chin in her hands.

" _Why wont you let me in?"_ Malon thought with a sigh as she gazed deeply into the pools of sapphire that formed his eyes.

"I think its time fo-" before Link can finish, Malon pulls him into a passionate kiss. One that hadn't been shared between them for several months. "Malon, I-" Again Malon presses her lips to Links, this time with Link returning the gesture. After a moment or two they part and Malon pulls her courage together and ask Link the question that has been on her mind for weeks.

"What am I to you?" Link is noticeably shocked upon being asked this, his silence begging an explanation. "Since the moment we were married, you have held your tongue, we never speak on your past battles or your troubles. You never share your mind, let alone your heart... I hurt when I see you because I see how much pain you try to hide behind that handsome yet masked face... I had hoped I would gain your trust...but I feel farther away from you now more than ever before. What happened to my fairy boy of the forest to turn him so cold? Even to the one he had pledged his heart to?" Breaking her gaze, Link shifts and turns away, his thoughts only of her.

"I cannot talk about my past my love... I cannot lose anyone else... I have already lost t-" Again Link is interrupted. This time by Malon's hand covering his lips. Malon looked deep into his eyes, fighting back tears that were already dampening her eyes as she spoke.

"When I vowed my heart to you, I meant it. I love you, that won't change. You are, and will always be _my_ fairy boy." this warmed Link's heart. Possibly for the first time in weeks. It was then that he broke and began to speak. This time she would know all, and then Link would know the truth.

After what seems like an eternity of speaking, sobbing, shouting, and laughing. Link finishes his story of his past and awaits the emotional Malon's response.

"I...I am so sorry my love... I had no idea the amount of pressure you were under." With understanding finally donning on her, Malon wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him tight. "I believe every word...and I will stand by you, no matter what." Locking his gaze with Malon's, Link gained a feeling of contentment, one which he hadn't felt in quite some time. Link laid himself down and pulled Malon down to his side, wrapping his arms around her as he breathed a sigh of relief. Malon ran her fingers through Links hair as her melted into his embrace. She remembered his feeling from long ago. Back before the trouble with Inge, back before the sorrow of Links disappearance as he journeyed to find the three sacred gems. Malon's mind returns to the time of her youth when she and Link sat under the old oak tree and just enjoyed one another's company. She cherished those times, never once thinking that she would eventually end up as his wife. Before anything more was said, the young couple had fallen into a deep sleep, one with a feeling of peace and contentment.

Link stirred and for a moment took in the sight of his beautiful bride asleep in his arms. Link remembers the first time he had met her, oh how his heart raced. He new from the first that he loved her... and that he would protect her... At this time it was nearly mid day, and the storm had finally broken up into drizzles. Link sat up and roused Malon.

"I need to check something... will you come with me?" Link asked after clothing himself. Malon happily agreed and quickly pulled a riding cloak over her shoulders as they left the house and made their way across the corral field.

Upon reaching the old silo, Link opened the bay doors and let the cows out to graze in what grass that wasn't flooded.

"Your father showed this to me during my time traveling teens. Of-course with him never losing the ranch, he never found it either... but I remembered. With the destruction of the Temple of Time, and the entry to the sacred realm being permanently sealed, the Master-sword needed a shelter. And since it was still the blade of power, Zelda entrusted me to guard it, she, being the only other one to recollect even a few of the events which transpired." As they spoke, Link went father in depth the closer that they came to the overlook. Upon climbing up to the high place, Link led Malon through the secret hallway, leading to the overlook and the object of his concern.

"This must have been here since before we started the ranch, and no one ever knew about it. Maybe it was a fort from before the war." Malon looks about in awe of what has sat undetected right under her nose since she was a child.

"If I read the history right, this place used to be a barracks of sorts. Perhaps more like a command post. Where we are going, is a look out tower of sorts that is well blended into its surroundings. I say that because I have been all over the outside walls and hadn't seen the overlook until I was shown by your father." nothing more was said after this. The duo continued their ascension and upon reaching the overlook, Link begins his work on the chest as Malon Looks out over the land.

"This is amazing! You can see the castle spires from here! Well aside from the cloud cover." Links head immediately shoots up as his mind races in though.

"Come away from the overlook lover, I want to show you something." Malon stares quizzically at Link as he motions her away from the window. Smiling, Malon joins Link, passing his actions a few moments ago off as one of his quirks.

"This chest contains the ancient weapon of the goddesses, it was entrusted to the goddesses' chosen hero to wield when darkness threatened light." Link spoke solemnly as he opened the ornate chest and retrieved an object shrouded by a scarlet cloth. Link handed the parcel to Malon and gestures for her to open it as his eyes shimmered with a faint spark of adventure. Smiling at the gaze she shared with Link, Malon carefully unwrapped the treasure to reveal a sword with a royal blue scabbard inlaid with gold. Malon traced her fingers across the hilt of the blade before she gave a small tug on the handle yet sadly, the blade wouldn't budge.

"This sword must be very ancient; the blade is so rusted that it's seized in its scabbard." Malon looked slightly saddened by the discovery, thinking that the blade's condition would upset Link further. At this point however, Malon noticed a slight grin on Link's face. And before anything else was said, he reached out and drew the blade from its scabbard with no resistance whatsoever. A look of confusion overshadowed Malon's face as it was drawn. The Master Sword emitted a pleasantly smooth ring upon its drawing, and its blade shone bright against the evening sun.

"Obviously, this is no mere blade." Malon stated as Link admired the edge of his sword.

"You are correct, The Master Sword is not just another blade, its the blade of evil's bane, and it chooses its wielder rather than the other way around." Malon looks on noticeably mesmerized by the apparent shimmer of the blade. Following her gaze, Link quickly blinks out of his thoughts as if noticing the shimmer for the first time.

"No..." Re-sheathing the blade, Link quickly wraps it and grabs Malon by the arm as he leads the way out of the secret area, much to Malon's protest. As they make their way across the field towards the stables, Link's pace proves too much for Malon as she stumbles slightly while Link continues to pull her along.

"Link your hurting me!" This stops Link dead in his tracks. He turns to Malon, noticing the immediate bruising on her arm.

"Malon I...I am sorry, we have to go, please..." seeing the urgency in Link's eyes, Malon follows without question as they mount up on Link's gallant steed Epona, and make their way to the old forest.

Epona raced across Hyrule fields as link was pressing her harder than he had ever done before.

As they came closer to the entrance, Malon noticed Link's grip around her torso tightening, not painfully, but noticeably.

" _My love, what can it be that has gripped you with such fear?"_ Malon tried to reason within herself as they made their way into the forest. Upon entry, Link and Malon had passed several of the surviving Kokiri. Many of whom that had come to view Link as their true leader in Mido's place after Mido; answering the call of the Great Deku Tree, sealed the entrance to the Deku Tree's meadow; with himself inside. Since then the Kokiri have answered to the call of Link whenever he beckoned.

"What's troubling you Link?" Queried Makar, one of the so called know-it-all brothers. Link said nothing as he and Malon dismounted Epona leaving Makar the reigns. "Must be indigestion." Makar quips as he leads Epona to a stable.

Link hurriedly escorted Malon to the entrance to the Lost woods and with little effort navigated his way to the entrance of the forest temple grounds. Gasping for breath, Malon stumbles again motioning that she cannot run anymore.

"Link! Please we must stop! I cannot run any more..." Link glanced around, scanning his surroundings. After making sure the coast was clear, Link drops down beside his love. Malon falls into his lap, her gasps for air subsiding.

"Fairy boy, what is going on?" Malon asked as she gazed up into her lover's eyes. Link cupped Malon's cheek in his hand and caressed it with his thumb. He feared to tell her of what may be transpiring.

"Malon, that sword isn't like any other sword. It's powerful, and it's...blessed... It repels evil and is infused to do so with great strength, speed, and force." Malon nodded in understanding as Link continued. "The power awakens when it senses an imbalance in the land..." Link stands as he lifts Malon up bridal style and begins carrying her up the steps of the Forest Temple, all the while describing bits and pieces of the power within the blade.

Upon entering the temple, Link breathes a sigh of relief in seeing the four lamps still burning hot. Still, parts of him wonder if some of his memories weren't just dreams.

"Malon, I have a dear friend that I wish for you to meet." Link smiles as he guides Malon to the lift resting between the four lamps. As they descend, Link shuffles nervously, pulling at his collar and kicking the toes of his boots. The fact that for all this time and with as few visits to the forest as he and Malon have had, not once did he introduce Malon personally to Saria. Malon senses the nervousness and takes the hint that this wasn't just another Kokiri.

"What's her name?" Malon asks with a look that could grant her entrance to the know-it-all brother's circle. Link locks his gaze with hers. His eyes staring clean through her facade.

"Her name is Saria, she was...is my best friend, since childhood, nothing more." Sharing a knowing

look between them, Link lightly pecks Malon on the forehead as the lift reaches its lower resting place.

"Not much farther now, love." Link noted as he escorts Malon into the inner chamber. Malon's eyes grow wide with wonder. She gasps as her gaze moves from the crystal clear stream, to the ivy covered walls, to the green grown canopy covering the sky and finally to the miniature cottage built within the midst of it all. Link also gazes in awe at the cottage, remembering distinctly its absence during his first visit here.

"Must be new." Link mumbles as he leads Malon over the stream and up to the cottage door, he knocks and the hollow resound can be heard throughout the courtyard.

"I had a feeling you would be coming my friend..." Link and Malon turn to see Saria standing behind them, her gaze locked to the ground. "I just wish it were under better circumstances." Link was awestruck at how much Saria had grown.

"I sense confusion Link, do you not understand? Once you restored the Master Sword to its resting place, the sacred realm was sealed. As such the time line where you waged war on the beast Lord Ganon was lost to all but those who were not bound by time. Those being You, Princess Zelda, and we sages. You, with your first hand experience. Zelda, with her power being bound to ours, and we sages, with our connection to the Sacred Realm as its guardian's remaining, the memories of the future carried through to the past. These memories led me here, as did my duty to the realm." Saria notices Malon for what seems like the first time. Looking between her and Link, Saria nods in understanding. "You seek asylum for your love during the coming days of darkness?" asked Saria. Link nodded in agreement as Malon, discerning Saria's desire to speak in private, broke away from the trio to take in her surroundings. Saria turned her attention back to Link.

"She will be safe here." Saria breaks eye contact and turns away. "She is lucky." Link's expression turns to one of confusion.

"Saria? I'm the lucky one, She was the only one who was still here for me when I came ba..." Link's voice trails off as he realized what he had just said.

"The only one?! You could have come back to the forest!" Saria turns to face Link as she replies. Her face hardened by her emotional pain. "You were always a Kokiri, always one of us! The only one who didn't think so was Mido and EVEN HE came around in the end! I waited for you, For seven long years I waited and watched out for my friend to return, and I remember BOTH time-lines Link. You were my only real friend... those times when I would hear that melody on my ocarina I would be rhapsodic because my friend was calling... _The only one_." Saria was hurt, She spat those last three words at Link like arrows at prey. From the corner of his eyes, Malon had signaled Link. Glancing over, he watched as Malon motioned for Link to comfort Saria. Quickly following suit, Link pulls Saria into an embrace, her hands still clasped over her face as she allowed herself to bury into Link's chest and weep.

"Saria, I am sorry, you were always and will always be my best friend. I know that I could have come back to the forest, but in all reality, there would have been no place for me here. I would grow old watching the Kokiri enjoy their youth, and I would come to resent that... Surely you can understand this Saria." Without hesitation, Saria nodded, her eyes now dried. She pulls away and looks to Malon.

"Link made the right choice returning to you. When I left the village to reside in here, it was then that I found that the enchantment of the forest holds no grip within the walls of the temple. I began slowly to grow up. With maturity came understanding that it truly wouldn't be fair to believe that Link would or even should come back to the forest to stay. Especially not after what he has seen. It hurt all the same though, to finally understand loss. I couldn't wrap my mind around the day that Link left the forest the first time...I was confused, and heartbroken. Now I understand his calling and mine." After this, Saria smacks Link in the arm. "Still, it wouldn't kill him to come and visit though!" She exclaims with a small smile.

Malon, now content that the emotional toll is lightening, rejoins the duo and quips in.

"Link would always talk of the forest, oft times he would speak of returning to visit his friends. Those few times that we did, the visit was usually never for long. Usually just to drop off supplies for the traders and shop. I wish that you and I could have met under better circumstances Saria." Looking her up and down, Saria is relieved that Malon is level headed, she accepts Malon's words with kindness.

"You are not like others Malon, When I first heard that Link had been wed, I was concerned. But I see that you are not like other women, you have a clear mind and a good heart. Link is _truly_ lucky." Happy in their new found friendship, Malon and Saria embrace as Link internally calms himself. After some time of catching up Link, Malon, and Saria return to the Kokiri village. Malon makes her way down the path intent on getting to know this new place.

"Now, to the matter at hand Link." Saria starts as they make their way into her former abode. "Malon will be safe here, you have my word. But what about you?" Link shrugs his shoulders as he takes a seat next to Saria.

"I have no Idea, I suppose the only thing to do is to visit the castle and ask to see Zelda..." Link smiles as memories cross his mind. "I could always sneak in... But I doubt very seriously that I can still fit through the gaps in their security. _And waterways_." Link stifles a laugh as Saria looks on in confusion before she shakes the thought from her head and continues.

"Link; whatever has awakened the sages and the Master Sword, must be stopped. This time it would seem that we have some time; which, is a very valuable commodity. Link, go to the castle, see what you can find out. I'll... We'll, be here when you get back." Link nods as he stands. He then exits the house and makes his way over to Malon.

"Malon, I must go, I need to reach the castle before sunset." Link said as he pulls Malon into a close embrace. Malon gazed into his eyes, reading for any sign of fear.

"You will be magnificent. You always are." Malon holds Link tight for a few moments more before slowly allowing her arms to fall. Link took a step back and handed her a small blade.

"I want you to carry this everywhere you go. This place, is its home. I cannot think of a better guardian for it until I return." Link quickly presses his lips against Malon's and turns to mount his horse. Before another breath was taken, Link had vanished through the tunnel.

Malon held the Kokiri sword close to her heart. Knowing this to be a familiar part of Links being, she feels close to him when she looks at the gleaming blade.

"Hurry back my husband. My heart already yearns for your return."

 _Well another chapter down, and several more to go, the updates are going to slow down as I am still writing the content. But as always remain loyal and read and review! Thank you guys and gals alike for it is for you all that I write!_

 _:TP_


	3. Though Knowest

**Chapter 3:**

" _ **Thou Knowest"**_

 _Hello my friends! here is another chapter and much more excitement as I have read the reviews and am gleaming with joy over them. Read on readers and as always. happy reading!_

* * *

It wasn't long before night began to fall, however with the help of Epona, Link was able to reach the gates of the castle market long before the drawbridge was lifted. Dismounting his steed, Link handed the reigns over to the pottery shop guard who had become a close friend.

"Young man, you are aware that it's not really my job to care for your steed? Why, I am a knight of the royal army!" Agron the knight stated as he exchanged a quick pause with Link before erupting in a thunderous laughter. "I am sorry to say though, I will not be able to open the gates for you tonight. I have been called to serve at the castle this evening." Link contemplated this for a moment before responding.

"Tie Epona up outside the walls near your window, she won't be bothered. And I can make my way out from there. That is, if you don't mind?" Agron nodded in agreement as he began brushing down Epona. Link bid his fair-wells and turned his eyes towards the castle. "I am truly lucky to know Agron. His aid has been much appreciated when I was wandering between times... I hope though that I truly have kept him from becoming that... creature, I had met in the future."

Link passed through the market, his eyes wearily turning towards the battered ruins of the temple of time. The destruction he witnessed there at the hands of the Gerudo could still be recalled. Along with their attempt to sack the town. The Hylian army turned the small band of Gerudo's easily, but with the destruction of the Temple and the sacking of the town, the king had no trouble with ordering not only the sackers executed, but the entire settlement across the gorge annihilated. Link wondered if this was truly a necessary action ordered by the king. He feared that this could mean war. That now, every Gerudo thief would be granted reason enough to seek revenge. Thusly, Link cannot help but predict that one day the Gerudo will flood in from every part of the desert, each nomadic tribe bearing a grudge against the royal family of Hyrule and if they free the dark one... This battle would start a war.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Link makes his way to the castle gates, wondering if his old secret path had ever been found out. Though no longer needed, Link decides that he will one day give it one more try. Making his way to the gate, Link reaches in his satchel and shows the seal of the royal family causing the guards to open the gate and granting his safe and undisturbed passage. The seal of the royal family is only given to their most trusted of allies, so for a young man such as Link to possess one, some guards question to this day if he really earned it; or rather, stole it.

As Link passed by, the soldiers nodded as they followed Link with their gaze. Link shook any devious thought from his head as he made his way into the palace gardens. Even with the seal, the gardens and courtyard were the only places granted access to the allies. Therefore a herald would have to be sent, and even then an audience wasn't ever guaranteed. Soon, a maiden of the family came to Link offering her fresh fruit, upon acceptance, he asked for an audience with the princess. The maid bowed and made her way into the keep.

"I remember it was much easier to just sneak in rather than put up with these petty obsessions." Link chuckles to himself as the fair maid returns with a letter.

"The princess is traveling over seas at this moment Mi'Lord, it was by her own request that this letter and package be given to you upon your arrival. Upon receiving the parcel, Link dismisses the maid as he opens it.

 _If you are reading this Link, worry not, I too have had dreams that_

 _have hardened my thoughts. This magic is not to be trifled with, as_

 _such, I regret to inform you that I have been taken into hiding by_

 _the Sheikah guardians. You may recognize this instrument that I_

 _have included. Use it to find the way to the truth. Seek out the_

 _grain trodden messenger and play the song of the royal family_

 _to find me._

 _Your friend, Zelda_

A pit forms in Links stomach. This ordeal is greater than he had anticipated. As he left the castle, Link casts a final glance back before making his way back out into Hyrule fields through the window of he gate guard. He stands quietly and solemnly allowing his eyes to adjust to the lack of lamp light. Link followed the wall towards the area where his horse had been tied up. He is shocked when he finds the post emptied and the rope broken.

"Great, something scared Epona and she broke free." Link mentally puts two and two together. "And that same thing is probably around here still..." At that point, Link's finely tuned ears picked up a rustling in the distant bushes. Link's mind races as he recalls just how much he loathed crossing the field at night as a boy.

"Stalchildren..." Link grimaced as his fears were rectified by the sight of three fully armored stalchildren clawing their way from the bushes. Link cursed the black magic that conjures these forsaken beings from a war long forgotten. "Can the dead have no rest?" Link draws his sword, for the first time in years preparing for real battle. One of the stalchildren charges, jutting out its jagged bone remnants. Link parry's the attack and divides the abomination asunder. "These lifeless husks serve to be more of an annoyance than a threat." Link brings his blade up as he says this and runs another one through the skull. The radiant energy burning the already charred creature. "This world holds no place for you!" Link divides the impaled stalchild and immediately cleaves into another one. "Goddesses! Can there be no end?" Link questions as more pour out from the bushes and broken earth. Soon Link is surrounded as these creatures continue to swarm around their prey, completely oblivious to the soft hum of the master sword growing brighter by the second. A shout is heard as a wave of raw energy erupts from the blade as Link spins clearing several waves of stalchildren before he falls to his knees panting. "I regret not keeping up with my swordplay..." Link states through deep pants. Looking up, Link's eyes widen as he discovers more creatures standing before him. Drawing a deep breath, Link raises his sword, but is blindsided by a blunt nub of a stalchild. He feels the continued blows of the stalchildren as he falls motionless his vision fading.

In the distance, hoof prints are heard.

* * *

AHHH! Another short chapter! I know but hey I have to divide them where the chapters end! Review and lemme know what your thoughts are!


	4. That Which is Mine

**Chapter 4**

" **That which is mine."**

"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" Link bolted upright upon hearing this voice and soon regretted it. He fell back clutching his bandaged head. "It would do my old friend well not to pressure the stitchings. In the past, you had made me happy, let me offer you the same kindness." Link follows the voice to the figure by the campfire. The happy mask shop owner smiled as he continued to stir the contents of the large cauldron.

"How did I get here?" Link asks as he cautiously rises to a sitting position.

"I found you shortly after I found your horse wandering. He seemed agitated so I followed him after wearing one of my many masks to gain his trust. I found you surrounded by the children of the earth, it was only through masked speech that I could assist you." The shop owner then pulled a stalchild mask from his large bag in the corner and donned it before continuing. "For they paid me no heed until I pretended to be their commanding officer...I made this from a replica that I had read about in an ancient tome. smiling, the shop owner removed his mask and returned to the cauldron as Link carefully stood to his feet. Link eyed the large bag mysteriously, he glanced at one of the tent posts where a vile looking mask with large eyes and several darkly colored pointed ends hung.

"I thought you had closed up shop almost a year ago." Link states as he steps closer to the mask for a better look.

"The life of a salesman never stops my old friend. But I see you eyeing that mask, I am sorry to say it is not for sale." The shop owner can sense a faint wisp of disappointment as he continues. "You see, I received that mask during my travels. The previous owners were less than happy to relinquish it, but a deal was a deal. It was said to house the dark powers of a god, I could not see you being an evil god my friend. However, I could see you becoming some sort of fierce deity." The Shop owner pauses long enough to hand Link a large vial of golden liquid. "This potion will aid immensely in the healing process. I call it: Grandma's elixir. Or soup, if you want to disguise it to the children." Link eyes the vial carefully inspecting the contents. With a shrug of his shoulders he quickly brings the vial to his lips to the shock of the shop owner. "My friend STOP! This was meant for small, petite, atomlike doses. It is far to potent to be drank in one setting!" but it was too late, Link had fully drank the tonic and immediately began to feel light headed.

"This is beginning to feel almost natural as much as this has been happening..." Link mumbled as he slowly sinks to the floor, a numbing sensation flowing over his body as the darkness slowly overtook him.

Link opens his eyes and he is standing on the pinnacle of the castle overlooking the land of Hyrule.

"I could have had everything if it weren't for you." Link turns to see Ganondorf standing beside him. "I could have had the world, the throne, the triforce. If only you hadn't shown up..." Ganondorf's words press into Link like weights to his chest. Link reaches for his sword only to realize that he was unarmed and it appears that the top portion of his tunic had been torn away. "Are you looking... for this?" Gannon draws the Master sword, its blade glowing a crimson red. Link's eyes widen as he tries to move but finds himself unable to.

"Release me you coward!" Link scowls as he fights to break free of the hold. Gannondorf smiles as he steps closer.

"As you wish, boy." Then with a speed matching that of lightening, Ganondorf drives the Master sword into Link's chest. A scream erupts from Link as he feels the burn of the unholy power within the blade. He looks down in disbelief and falls silent as he sees the gaping wound festered with puss and maggots. Ganondorf draws the Master sword from Link's chest, a whimper erupts from the mouth of the hero as the demon king wipes the blade on the torn away scrap of Links tunic.

"I have had my fun little dog, but not my fill..." Ganondorf raises his hand towards the horizon where a rend much like from the Links dream appears. Link watches in horror as the beast begins climbing out. Its claws like bronze, and its fur like glass.

"Now you will see what true power is, little dog." Gannondorf hurls Link towards the creature stopping only a few yards from its clawed extremity the beast had teeth like iron and ten horns sprung from its head. The beast turned towards Link and opened its mouth preparing a blast of raw energy, the vile smell that issued out from his throat was enough to drive one insane. Link closed his eyes preparing for the shot But instead of releasing the blast, the beasts energy becomes brighter and brighter...

Link arose with a start. His eyes barely adjusting to the sunlight as he shields them with his arm.

"I am afraid I cannot wait any longer my old friend. I must be on my way." The shop owner says remorsefully as he continues packing up his tent into his pack.

"I am guessing that I slept through the night?" Link asks, hiding the dream deep within his psyche.

"The night? My old friend, you slept through the past week!" shocked by this answer, Link falls silent for a time. His mind trying to wrap around the possibility of his sleeping through a week. "I know what you are thinking, but I can prove it to you. Look now to your injuries, and even the muscle of your arms and abdomen. My elixir has gone above and beyond its original purpose! Truly you are as strong as any battle worn veteran knight!" Link looks himself over, noticing the scars where he had been stitched up what felt like hours ago, he also notices a feeling of invigoration and vitality. Link stands and stretches, his body now strengthened enough to continue his quest. "Pick up your sword hero, go now to the windmill of Kakariko and find your princess." Link is taken aback by the shop owner's instructions. "All you need know my friend is that as a salesman it is my duty to be... would you say, nosy? I read your letter, and did what I could to wake you, however it was no use. Now go, the fate of this realm may well rest on your shoulders!" Link nods and after thanking the shop owner he then makes his exit quick.

" _You have no idea how true your words are..."_


	5. Sacred Time

**Chapter 5**

 **Sacred Time**

It was mid day when Link had set out for Kakariko village. His trusted steed carrying him quickly across the fields of Hyrule as Link silently contemplates the past week.

" _I have wasted too much time. I cannot begin to fathom what evil I have let escape with the time I've given it... no more mistakes Link."_ Link continues on in silence, his thoughts engulfing every corner of his mind with different possibilities and consequences derived from his seven day slumber. Link opens his eyes as he feels Epona come to a stop. "Good girl, now stay hidden while I go find Zelda." Epona shakes her head knowingly and turns to trot off.

"Loyal to the end." Link smiles as he turns and makes his way into the village.

After some time Link arrives at the windmill, his fears alleviated as he sees the organ grinder still merrily turning his music boxes handle. Link allows himself a brief glance to assure himself that no one is spying on him. Satisfied, Link pulls out his ocarina and begins to play along with the organ grinder. After a time, Link pauses and solemnly plays the melody of the royal family. The grinder halts his playing.

"You are late... The Master has left the village with his parcel in tow. I was told to give this to the messenger." Again Link is left with a letter and confusion. He fears the worst considering this 'Master' Yet, upon opening the seal, Link recognizes the hand that wrote the letter.

 _Link, I hope you are well in your endeavors of seeking the princess._

 _I am sorry to say that we can no longer wait for your arrival, I_

 _pray that this note finds you in good health and also in good spirits._

 _I can promise you that the princess is indeed safe, and awaiting_

 _your arrival._

 _Do proceed carefully as the paths are growing ever more wicked._

 _Seek out your goal beneath the waves. There she waits._

 _Sheik_

Storing the letter, Link darts out of the village faster than one could if one were on fire. Racing down the steps, his countenance lifted, he mounts Epona and rides hard towards Lake Hylia paying no heed to the darkening sky. Upon his arrival to the brim of the lake, a storm had brewed heavy and without much warning. The winds howled as Link made his way to the old lakeside laboratory. Link new better than to tie Epona up during this kind of weather. She would flee, but always return when the clouds passed.

"Stay safe girl." Link runs his hand over Epona's mane as she trots past him seeking shelter. Link turns and enters the lab. His countenance fails discovering what lies beyond the door. Upon entry, Link's eyes widen as he tries to make sense of what lies before him. There in the midst of the room, lies the mangled body of the old scientist. Link draws his sword and cautiously steps forward.

"D-dont let them into the t-temple..." Link steps back as he glances down at the old man.

"You live, hold on let me help you!" Link drops to the old mans side.

"No!" The old man sputters with all his might. "You must secure the temple...Lest the shadow guards stronghold be made known..." The old man presses a red gem shard into Links hand before drawing his last breath, the look of urgency on his face replaced with peace.

"Rest easy old man, I will finish this task." Link turns as he feels a rumbling. He rushes outside to find Two old women hovering in place at the beach, a vortex of fire and water has drawn the lake up into the clouds creating a path to the temple gates. He watches in horror as creatures line in ranks ready to storm the temple on the sister's words.

"No..." Link hurries down the path his sword drawn high. The witches cackle as one of them freeze Link's feet in place causing him to fall on his face. The other draws a ring of fire around him that is slowly growing shorter. "I am not dealing with this again!" this comment causes confusion on the witches part. A delay that Link uses to his advantage. For unbeknownst to them, Link remembers every detail in fighting them. Only this time, he did not have a mirrored shield. "I have to strike fast and hard."

Link fires his hook shot and clamps onto one of the feet of the flying twins. Pulling her down, Link is quick to deliver several blows with his blade before her sister could intervene.

"Kotake no!" the other witch sends her minions to the aid of her sister, one by one they are cleaved in two. Finally the witch steadies herself and turns her broom right towards Link and her sister. The witch cries in horror as she flies towards her sister. Link again uses this to his advantage. He turns as she is closing in and quickly and accurately delivers an arrow in between the eyes of Koume. She falls to the ground and lies still, her lungs giving their final breath.

"You horrid child! Curses on you for ruining everything, and curses on you for my sisters life!" The witch gasps between breaths.

"You were scoundrels. There could only be one end for those who care not for the innocent." Link stands over the witch as she raises her hand to weave another spell. Without a second thought, Link twitched his blade and the witches hand fell to the ground. Her eyes grew wide as he plunged the blade into her chest. "Everyone is equal in death..." Link stammers as he pulled his blade from the corpse.

"Is that how you handle taking life?" Link turns as he hears this question. He smiles as he sees Sheik standing there. Link is curious to know whether or not Sheik realizes that Link knows her true identity.

"It is of no consequence, for now, take your ocarina and join me, let us conceal this gateway before more creatures of the dark come.

Link and Sheik stand underneath the lone tree overlooking the lake, he plays the Song of Storms along side Sheik, the rain begins to fall, and as the vortex is consumed by the winds, the rain turns into a torrential downpour. Link and Sheik acted quick and made their way into the temple before the waters covered the gates.

Well here we are my friends another shorty down. A filler enough to wet the pallet for the next chap. Read and review. And this time, pass this onto a friend who YOU think might like Zelda. Read on readers!

T.P.


End file.
